


feels so good, got me coming right back

by will_p



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Edoardo, Female Ejaculation, Female Lauro, Fluff and Smut, Genderswap, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Doms può andare avanti tra le sue gambe per ore. È una vocazione, un talento naturale, come se non avesse nemmeno bisogno di respirare, e Laura scherza ogni tanto che con quei polmoni forse dovrebbe essere lei la cantante, tra le due.Solo che Laura con la chitarra riesce a rovinare persinoLa canzone del sole, quindi forse è meglio restare così, e lasciare certi talenti nascosti al pubblico.
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	feels so good, got me coming right back

**Author's Note:**

> Perché ogni tanto uno si alza e sente il bisogno di scrivere di lelle. Adesso però qualcuno ci scriva una storia seria, io la mia parte l'ho fatta. *si siede ad aspettare*
> 
> Per i nomi: Lauro diventa naturalmente Laura, mentre nella mia testa Edoardo è diventato Domiziana, ma solo per poter mantenere Doms come soprannome e usare quello, che è meno traumatico.
> 
> Titolo @ _Do Me_ \- Kim Petras.

Laura viene soffocando un gemito tra labbra e denti, la schiena che si tende via dai cuscini come un arco, le cosce strette attorno al viso di Doms.

Non sa più da quanto tempo stiano così.

Doms può andare avanti tra le sue gambe per ore. È una vocazione, un talento naturale, come se non avesse nemmeno bisogno di respirare, e Laura scherza ogni tanto che con quei polmoni forse dovrebbe essere lei la cantante, tra le due.

Solo che Laura con la chitarra riesce a rovinare persino _La canzone del sole_ , quindi forse è meglio restare così, e lasciare nascosti certi talenti al pubblico.

Anche se quanti cazzo di soldi farebbero se -

Doms ride, ancora premuta contro di lei, e Laura la lascia andare dalla prigione delle sue cosce con un mezzo sussulto e un’occhiataccia. “Ao, fa’ piano.”

Doms si scosta un ciuffo di capelli blu dalla fronte, fa un sorriso che è tutto tranne una scusa. “Certo,” dice, poi la lecca appena, solo un guizzo di lingua contro i suoi nervi tesi, quanto basta per farle scendere una scarica lungo la schiena mentre trattiene il fiato. Laura cerca di guardarla male e il suo sorriso diventa, se possibile, ancora più largo. “Altro giro?”

“... seh, okay.”

Laura si lascia andare di nuovo tra i cuscini mentre Doms le bacia la pancia, l’ombelico, la peluria riccia sul monte di Venere, perché va bene andare avanti ma _qualcuno_ ha bisogno di riprendere fiato, poi chiude gli occhi con un sospiro lento quando Doms torna alla sua figa.

Non sono passati nemmeno cinque minuti dall’ultima volta che ci ha infilato la faccia, ma è come se dovesse salutarla - come se le fosse _mancata_ \- con baci leggeri che fanno formicolare appena la pelle di Laura, su per la pancia fino ai capezzoli.

Laura inizia a toccarsi un seno, così, a tempo perso, mentre la lingua di Doms scorre lenta tra le sue pieghe come se inseguisse il suo sapore preferito; è un contrappunto, una carezza col palmo mentre Doms le succhia appena il clitoride, le dita chiuse attorno a un capezzolo quando Doms preme la lingua di piatto contro di lei, giusto quanto basta per sentire la fiammella di piacere nel suo ventre crescere fino a diventare un incendio, e allora la sua mano libera trova il suo posto tra i capelli di Doms, stringe e preme.

Doms _geme_ , quando la afferra, un verso basso che riverbera contro la sua carne esausta e le fa arricciare le dita dei piedi. “Dai, così,” mormora, allargando appena un pochino di più le gambe, e riversa la testa all’indietro mentre Doms la divora.

C’è un tempo per la tecnica, per i trucchetti e il lavoro di fino, e non è questo - Doms lo sa, perché è una vera virtuosa, e le afferra le gambe e _lecca_ , senza sosta, senza prendere fiato, decisa e veloce e perfetta. E come Doms non sembra aver bisogno di respirare, Laura non riesce a farlo, sempre sull’orlo di una nuova scossa, già così bagnata che le lappate di Doms riecheggiano oscene per tutta la stanza.

Poi Doms la penetra con tre dita, un unico affondo senza nemmeno fermarsi, e Laura deve mordersi una mano mentre si tende contro il materasso e sente sfuggirle un’altra ondata di umori. Doms lecca e succhia e non la lascia andare e intanto quelle dita sono quasi immobili, lunghe e callose e diaboliche, a riempirla e a seguire appena i movimenti della bocca di Doms.

Laura la tiene lì, con le dita strette tra i suoi capelli in una morsa dolorosa al punto giusto, mentre dalla sua bocca esce di tutto - imprecazioni, preghiere, minacce di andare più forte. Quando Doms inizia a scoparla con le dita Laura inizia ad andarle incontro, a spingere il bacino contro di lei, ma Doms fa un verso frustrato che _Cristo_ se è sexy e la blocca al materasso con la mano libera, si stacca un secondo per riprendere fiato e guardarla dritto negli occhi, e poi -

Poi quando riprende è _brutale_ , si spinge ancora e ancora su di lei come se dovesse scoparla con tutto il corpo, come se non le stesse soltanto leccando la figa, come se le stesse succhiando il cazzo, e Laura -

Laura viene, tendendosi tutta, urlando, aggrappandosi a lei con mani e braccia e cosce, e _viene ancora_ , ed è quasi un black out finché non si rende conto che sta un po’ strozzando la donna della sua vita, e che sono in un cazzo di lago.

Allenta la presa e stramazza all’indietro, perché è la cosa più semplice da fare. Poi si copre la faccia con le mani, perché è la cosa più urgente.

Poi scoppia a ridere perché porca puttana.

“Wow,” mormora Doms, e a quel punto Laura apre le dita a ventaglio per guardarla, sollevandosi appena con uno sforzo immenso.

Doms la sta fissando come se non credesse a quello che ha davanti, il mento lucido e _gocciolante_ , le sopracciglia alzate, la bocca che si apre lentamente in un sorriso enorme, e poi _si lecca le labbra_ e Laura si lascia ricadere all’indietro con un verso mortificato che sfuma in un risolino.

Si sente ancora elettrica, come se gli echi dell’orgasmo le scorressero sotto pelle, e Dio santissimo ha squirtato in faccia a Doms.

“Non dire niente,” dice, tra una lagna e una minaccia, mentre sente Doms gattonare su per il materasso e poi stringerla come un koala.

“Che cazzo dici, è stato pazzesco,” mormora, premendole un bacio sotto il mento, e Laura si scioglie con un brivido, abbassando lentamente le mani. Doms sorride come un sole, capelli devastati e labbra gonfie e occhi brillanti, e Laura non ce la fa a guardarla, perché si sente il cuore esplodere in petto. “È stato tipo - è ‘na roba da mette’ sul curriculum, da scrive’ una lettera a casa pe’ fallo sape’ a tutti -”

“Porcoggiuda, non ce prova’,” dice, abbracciandola per nascondere il viso in fiamme nell’incavo della sua spalla.

“Cara mamma, stavo leccando la patata di Laura, quando, non ci crederai -”

Laura ride contro il suo collo poi smette di nascondersi e la bacia, sporca di umori e tutto, perché non è importante tanto quanto assaggiare il suo sorriso.


End file.
